The Pool Light
by DangoLovesYou
Summary: Children! Haruka and Makoto go for a late night swim in the local pool. Fluff, only MakoHaru if you squint.


"Are you sure we can be swimming this late, Haru-chan?" Makoto asked, kneeling by the pool.

"It's fine. They won't know we're here. Come on." With that, Haruka ducked back under the water. His adolescent body cut the water of the public pool easily, effortlessly. Maybe it was the ripple of the water, but it looked like a tiny smile was spreading across his lips.

They weren't the most rebellious of 12-year-olds. The only times they ever got in trouble, it was water related. Makoto never really minded getting lectured later, as long as he could see his best friend happy for a while. How could he refuse when Haru looked so at peace? This was how Makoto ended up following Haru to the public pool around midnight. Haru wanted to swim so there they were, consequences being no object.

Well, since Makoto was already there, swimming couldn't do any more harm, could it? He took a deep breath and dove into the cool water, letting the clear blue embrace overtake him.

He swam below the surface, watching Haru in his content state, and splashing around as he pleased. It was a big pool, especially for someone still growing, with lots of room to roam and wander. Plenty of lines to walk and adventures to be carved by the imagination. Occasionally, Haru would float on his back and drift over to Makoto, or dart around him playfully.

Haru was on the other side of the pool, though, when the lights suddenly shut off with one sharp click. With only moonlight breaking the harsh blackness, the room became very, very dark.

And Makoto was very, very afraid of the dark.

He stood in place, shocked still and bobbing with the gentle wave of the water. He couldn't see Haru. He couldn't see the edge of the pool. And though he before thought the dark was scary, he now knew what was truly terrifying: being in a body of water in the dark.

There was a distant splash. Makoto jumped, and sucked in a nervous gasp. It was more pool water than air, though, and he began to choke, which only made him more upset. The darkness closed in around him. He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, and he was trembling so badly he could hear his teeth quake.

"Makoto!" Haru's voice called. Makoto couldn't quite tell where it was coming from, and let out a strangled whimper. "Makoto, it's okay." There was the movement of more water as Haru continued to say, as gently as Makoto had ever heard him, "Make some noise, okay? Let me know where you are."

"Uh, Haru-chan? I'm scared. I really don't like the dark."

"I know you don't." The voice was very close now. "I'm going to touch you now, so don't panic." Haru said gently, and then a hand clasped on Makoto's shoulder.

Before Haru could stop it, Makoto launched himself into Haru, wrapping shaking arms around Haru's muscular chest and clinging to it for dear life. Makoto whimpered "My Haru-chan," into Haru's skin, feeling comforted by the contact. After a stiff moment, Haru let out a nervous breath and hesitantly returned the embrace, lightly patting Makoto on the back with one hand, and holding the back of his head with the other.

Mako-chan smiled. Mako-chan didn't have to be afraid if Haru-chan was there. Haru-chan wasn't afraid, and he would keep Mako-chan safe.

Quickly enough, Haru guided Makoto off of him. "Come with me, okay?" He said, sounding uncharacteristically compassionate. Even though Makoto really didn't want to let go, he trusted Haru, and shifted his death grip to one of Haru's wrists.

They moved slowly through the darkness, quietly cutting through the cold water together. Although Makoto's imagination made the blackness grow gradually more intense, and he was starting to get shaky again, he followed Haru without a word. He seemed to know where he was going, right?

And sure enough, they only traveled a few meters before Haru stopped certainly, suddenly, causing Makoto to crash gently into his back. "I'm going under the water for a second."

Before Makoto could object, Haru was lowering himself deeper into the pool, and Makoto followed, unwilling to break contact for even a moment. He felt his knees brush against the bottom of the pool, and held Haru's hand a little tighter.

And then he could see Haru's concerned face, well lit by something directly beneath them. A pool light. Huh. In his panic, Makoto had kind of forgotten those existed. He smiled gratefully and once again flung himself at Haru, who was now back to his apathetic self and dragging them up toward the surface.

"Thank you, Haru-chan!" Makoto whispered in Haru's ear. Even though he didn't return the hug this time, Haru didn't push Makoto off.

"You need to get over that fear of the dark, Makoto." Makoto smiled, and hugged a little tighter. He hated the dark, but he kind of liked the feeling of having ever-stoic Haru protect him.

As much trouble as the two got into together, he could always rely on his Haru when it mattered most.

Fail ending. :/ I have a much bigger project in the works, so this is just some extra fluff on the side. I take requests, especially for this ship. Thanks for reading, my fanbrothers and fansisters!


End file.
